An actuator is a type of motor that is responsible for moving or controlling a mechanism or system, and extensively includes various types of motors that using electricity, hydraulic power, compressed air, or the like. Typically, an actuator is operated by a source of energy such as an electric current, hydraulic fluid pressure or pneumatic pressure; and converts that energy into motion. Recently, many actuators, which are provided on the physical body of a user to provide kinesthesia, are being developed. Most actuators that have been developed to date use a vibration motor or either a hydraulic or pneumatic pump to provide kinesthesia to the human body (see Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2001-0057470 and 10-2007-0132361). Specifically, either a plurality of vibration motors known in the art is equipped within clothes or air is blown into pneumatic windbags in order to apply pressure to the skin.
However, these actuators of the related art which are intended to provide kinesthesia have the following problems. These actuators suffer from limitations in use and space owing to their bulky volume and heavy weight, and their applications are limited to specific and restricted fields. In particular, the use of miniaturized and light-weight actuators is required in order to provide kinesthetic haptic feedback to fingers or the like on which the actuators are disposed. It is required to develop a single module actuator that consumes little power, is small-sized and slim, and is applicable to a variety of environments.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.